Weasley, Potter us Maraudeurs
by Finelame86
Summary: A la suite d'une surprenante découverte, Les jumeaus et Harry se lance sur les traces des Maraudeurs


Hello !!!! Comme je subissait une petite panne d'inspiration pour ma fic Harry Potter et le grand Pouvoir, il m'est venue pendant une heure de perm l'idée de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !!!!

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, pas de sousous dans la popoche mais tout plein de plaisir si vous me mettez une review !!!!!!!!!!!!

Weasley, Potter us Maraudeurs.

I Découverte 

            Qui peut se targuer de connaître le vieux château dans sa totalité ? Eux, peut-être ? Quoi que, Harry était en train de les battre à force d'y errer pendant ses nuits d'insomnies. Dans un coin connu d'eux seuls,ils avaient installé le siège de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, qui leur servait pendant l'année scolaire, la dernière de leur année à Poudlard. Si eux étaient nostalgiques, les profs n'allaient pas s'ennuyer tout comme les Serpentards !

            Cependant, qui dit grand projets, dit grands changements. Ainsi pour la première fois qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce, ils vidèrent tout leur matériel et prirent chiffon à poussière et balais. Si le coin potion était toujours dégagé, ainsi que deux petits mètres carrés où ils avaient mis deux fauteuils pour préparer leur plan, le reste de la pièce était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Finalement après deux heures de nettoyage et en s'aidant de sorts dépoussièrants, les jumeaux se trouvèrent dans une grande pièce, éclairée par de larges fenêtres qui donnaient vers le lac, le Saule Cogneur et plus loin la Forêt Interdite. UN parquet abimé par endroit, refletait les rayons du soleil dans une chaude couleur miel. Les murs, débarrassée de leur crasse, redécouvraient leur couleur rouge et or d'origine en des tapisseries diverses représentant surtout des jeunes élèves. Une cheminée de pierres, surmontée d'un portrait de Serpentards criblées de trou, que l'on pouvait retournés pour avoir une vue du parc de Poudlard, réjouissait les garçons. Enfin l'atmosphère ne serait plus aussi lors de l'hiver ! En regardant mieux le portrait, ils se regardèrent aussitôt, voulant se confirmer la pensée qu'ils avaient eu. IL y avait une réplique de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint avec un Rogue miniature en train de grimacer, et ce qui ensore plus étonnant c'est qu'ils ne bougeaint pas. C'étaient uns photo moldue, comme le poster de Dean. Apparement les trous étaient dus à des fléchettes, jeu qu'Angelina leur avait fait découvrir, et qui était exclusivement moldu.

            Alors que Fred reculait afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de l'ensemble, il s'appuya sur une boiserie qui céda sous la pression. Georges se retourna et lorsqu'il vit son frère par tere et sonné, il ne put s'empecher de rire, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que Fred ne le suivait pas mais restait les yeux fixés sur un mur latéral, la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement tout en se relevant. Georges suivait son regard et adopta de suite le comportement de son rèrer. Là, où auparavant se tenait une tapisserie représentant un chien , un cerf, un rat et un loup courant dans la forêt au clair de lune, il y avait un placard qui ne devait pas avoir été ouvert depuis longtemps au vue de la couche de poussière que son ouverture avit dégagée.

            Ils s'avancèrent lentement, vers ce placard que le hasard leur avait fait découvrir. Ils virent avec stupeur une lettre accrochée à la porte ouverte et qui semblaient leur demandait de l'ouvrir. Se regardant, ils restèrent un moment indécis avant que Fred ne se décide à tendre la main et à attraper le rectangle de papier qui les narguait. Lorsqu'il tira pour la décrocher, un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa et lorsqu'il réapparut, sa peau avait pris une une drôle de couleur, entre le violet, le bleu rouge et noir. Georges pressa son frère, tout en riant aux éclats d'ouvrir, d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Mais Fred, méfiant, lui tendit le papier. Bien lui en prit, car lorsque Georges ouvrit le rabat, tout en riant, un jet d'eau en surgit pour le frapper à la figure. Aussitôt son rire cessa pour être remplacé par celui de son frère. Georges ouvrit donc l'enveloppe avec un brin de rage. Ce qu'il commenca à lire lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'effarement. En faisant signe à son frère de s'approcher, ils lirent ensemble la lettre farceuse.

_A ceux qui liront ces mots,_

            Aujourd'hui est notre dernier jour à Poudlard où nous avons passée les sept années les plus importantes de notre vie, ponctuées de rir, de larmes, d'examens et surtout de blagues, farce et attrapes en tout genres. Cette salle était notre QG et l'endroit où l'on aimait se retroouver seul, à deux ou bien tous ensemble pour parler ou comploter. IL faut dire qu'en 1977, les occasions de rire sont rares et bien que Poudlard soit quand même protégé, nous ressentons les contrecoups des événements mondiaux, et nous nous inquiétons pour notre avenir. Alors nous profitons de toutes les occasions possibles pour faire des blagues qui non seulement permettent à tous de rire (sauf peut-être les victimes) et de nous faire quelque peu oublier l'extérieur. Si tu es un petit garçon (oufille) bien sage, passe ton chemin car ce que tu vois là risquerai de te traumatiser. Si vous êtes nos descendants et frères d'armes dans le rire, alors bienvenue. Nous avons mis dans ce placard, le matériel qui nous a premit de faire nos plus belles blagues, ainsi que le journal de nos farces et autres aventures qui t'aideront, nous en sommes sûrs, à martyriser une nouvelle génération de profs et d'élèves.

_            La salle n'est pas gardée car nous avons raccroché la gardienne dans un couloir du château. Si tu lui plais, elle pourra alors te garder la salle et tu pourras manigancer en toute tranquillité. Mais ne compte pas sur nous pour te la donner de suite, seulement un indice qui permettra de testeer ton intelligence et ton audace :_

_            Léger est son rire_

_            Blonds ses cheuveux_

_            Prend garde à son ire_

_            Il peut être dangereux_

_Nous allons te laisser à ton exploration et te souhaitons bien du bon temps avec ce que nous te léguons par cette lettre._

James Potter, Rémus Lupin 

_Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow_

_(et Lily Evans pour le poème)_

Au fait, regarde en bas… 

Penchant les yeux vers le bas du parchemin, les jumeaux se prirent tout d'un coup unautre jet d'eau en pleine figure.

            A ce moment des mots s'ajoutèrent sur le parchemin :

_HA, HA, HA !!! On vous a bien eu !_

Et un peu plus loin

_Désolé c'est Sirius qui voulait absolument qu'on rajoute ça ! Sans rancune ?_

            Une fois certains que la lettre ne recelait pas d'autre surprise, les jumeaux se regardèrent avec le même regard pétillant de malice.

            "Mon cher Fred, voilà qui annonce une année mouvementée pour tout Poudlard."

            "Je dirai même plus très mouvementée. Les profs vont voir leur pire cauchemar revenir. Les maraudeurs vont refrapper !"

            "Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être prévenir Harry, ça le concerne aussi, après tout c'est son père !"

            "Ouais, d'acc, mais à la fin de l'année. Tu savais que le professeur Lupin en faisait parti ?"

            "Non. D'ailleurs, quand on le reverra, faudra lui demander de nous signer un autographe !"

            "Dis tu crois qu'Harry connais des trucs sur eux ?"

            "Non je pense pas. Faudras lui donner le journal aussi à la fin de l'année."

            "D'acc Georges ! Mais si on se plongeait dans le défi que nos idoles nous on lancé ?"

            "Alors déjà, on sait que c'est un personnage blond qui aime rire mais qui peut vite changer d'humeur."

            "Tu oublies que lorsqu'il rie, on se sent bien !"

            "C'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler. Je penche pour une femme vu qu'ils parlent d'une gardinne dans la lettre."

            "Merci de me rappeler cette précision, je l'avais oubliée. Bon t'as une idée ?"

            "Ben, déjà faire une liste de tous les personnages blonds sur les portraits.

            "Ouais, OK on y va."

            Finalement après une heure, ils avainet éliminé la plupart des tableaux et ils leur restaient un portrait de Lucille la fée, d'une sirène, d'une vélane et d'une elfe. Mais comme la soirée était déjà bien avancée, ils décudèrent d'aller interroger les tableaux le lendemain et ils remontèrent vers le dortoir.

            En franchissant la porte de la salle commune, ils furent surpris par la présence d'une forme recroquevillée sur un fauteuil devant le feu, et le regard perdu dans les flammes du foyer. Ayant eu la même pensée, ils se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil et s'assirent de chaque côté du garçon qui s'y tenait. Sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé, Georges tendit l'enveloppe, qu'il avait gardé, au garçon qui la prit sans rompre le silence.

            Avec un regard curieux pour les jumeaux, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Ses yeux verts émeraudes s'agrandirent de stupeur alors qu'ils terminait la lettre. La reposant ses genoux, il caressa doucement le papier, un regard rêveur et un triste sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il parvint à faire sortir un son étranglé de sa gorge.

            "Où?"

            Fred regarda Georges et après avoir reçu un regard d'approbation de sa part, lui révela leur activité de la soirée.

            Harry hésita, puis finalement, il demanda timidement:

            "Je pourrai la voir, cette salle ?"

            ET c'est dans un bel ensemble que les jumeaux répondirent par l'affirmative, et lui donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain, après diner, devant le tableau de Lucille la fée, avec la carte des Maraudeurs, si possible.

            Finalement, le lendemain, c'est un trio qui parcourait les couloirs du château à la recherche du dernier tableau qui corespondait au petit poème, la guerrière elfe.

            Ils la trouvèrent dans la partie la moins explorée du château, celle au-dessus des cachots de Serpentard. En arrivant près de la statue de Circée, ils virent enfin le tableau tant recherché. L'elfe se tenait debout près d'un cheval blanc, ses long cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Une poignée dépassaient entre ses omoplates.

            Lorsqu'elle les vit s'arrêter devant elle, elle baissa les yeux et lorsqu'elle aperçut les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, elle dit, avec un sourire mystérieux :

"Alors le moment est venu …"

Voilà c'est fini pour le premier chapitre. Si ça vous a plu reviewer moi sinon tant pis j'arrête.


End file.
